


Lambert is a pain in the Ass

by MissLouBanner



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Possessive Behavior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Geralt se encuentra con Lambert en un contrato que requiere de varias personas ... Pero no está solo, Jaskier está con él.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Lambert is a pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Una disculpa si tiene un OoC!Lambert ... Prometo investigar más acerca de otros brujos y apegarme a ellos!
> 
> Me inspire en un gif de Geralt del episodio 6 de la serie de Netflix, cuando está hablando con Yennefer y Borch. 
> 
> No me convenció mucho el resultado, pero aquí está 
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibida

–Vamos, habla–El brujo dejó su cerveza sobre una pequeña roca usada como mesa improvisada para la comida. –Si por ti fuera, ya me hubieras atravesado con una de tus jodidas espadas. 

Lambert miraba directamente a Geralt, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

–Hmm–Gruño Geralt, claramente molesto.

Yennefer y Ciri habían puesto toda su atención en la plática de ambos brujos.  
Ciertamente tenían curiosidad de por qué los rumores decían que dos brujos Alfa no podían estar en el mismo lugar.

–¿Que? ¿Tu bruja te mordió la lengua?–Se burló el brujo al ver que no salían palabras del contrario. 

El comentario provocó una sonrisa burlona en la hechicera pero al mismo tiempo estaba ofendida, que hubiese aprendido a controlar algunas emociones o a no mostrarlas no quería decir que no las sintiera.

–¿Que estás haciendo con él?

–¿Con quién?–Cuestionó Lambert, divertido con la situación. Por supuesto que sabía a quién se refería, pero molestar a Geralt siempre le hacía despejarse del estrés. –No tengo idea de qué hablas.

–Sabes de quién habló–Geralt era un hombre de pocas palabras y más en estos momentos, sabiendo que no era bueno con ellas, no quería decir algo que no debía. 

–¿El bardo?

–Hmm–Gruño en respuesta el lobo.

–Es un bonito Omega ¿No?–Lambert amaba cuando la ira en los ojos de Geralt era claramente visible. –Creo que muchos darían bastante por tenerlo, pero está aquí ... Conmigo 

Geralt se colocó recto en su lugar, con sus manos aferradas a sus rodillas en puños y la mirada furiosa sobre el otro brujo.

–¿Por que no mejor dejas de jugar y vas al punto?

Lambert se giró en dirección de la hechicera, sin quitar la diversión de su rostro ¿Por qué siempre debían arruinar la diversión? 

–¿Tiendes a elegir a tus parejas igual que tú?–Preguntó Lambert. –Aburridas y amargadas.

–¡Suficiente!–Geralt alzó la voz, atrayendo la atención de todos los demás hacia ellos, incluyendo a Jaskier. –Yennefer no te ha hecho nada para que hables así. 

–Aún–Aclaró Yennefer. –Pero podría si sigue probando su suerte.

–Esta arruinando mi momento, yo diría que si.

–Eh, ¿Lambert?–Jaskier había decidido acercarse a ellos, en caso de que necesitará sacar a Lambert de un problema ... Nuevamente. –¿Todo bien?

–Por supuesto, Pajarito.

El apodo provocó en Geralt otro gruñido molesto. Yennefer colocó una mano sobre la de Geralt en señal de apoyo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el bardo. 

–Prepararé la tienda para descansar–Comentó Jaskier, intentando ignorar la acción de la hechicera. –¿Quieres que te espere o vendrás después? 

–Espera por mi, Pajarito–Lambert respondió a Jaskier, pero su mirada estaba en el lobo, observando sus reacciones. –Me debes algo.

–Cierto–Jaskier rió avergonzado. –Entonces espero por ti.

Y se dió media vuelta, marchandose a dónde todos habían decidido establecer el campamento para descansar. 

–Como ves, tengo asuntos que atender–Lambert se puso de pie, tomó su cerveza y la termino de un solo trago. –Si me disculpan.

–No lo toques.

–¿Perdón?

–Ya me escuchaste–Geralt no había apartado su mirada sobre el otro brujo ni un solo momento. –No lo toques.

Lambert rió. –¿Por qué debería obedecer tus órdenes?

Geralt no respondió, pero su sola mirada y postura eran una clara respuesta.

–Entonces ... ¿Los brujos si tenemos emociones?–Preguntó divertido el brujo. 

–Hmm

Lambert se acercó al lobo y se agachó, hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. –¿No te dice nada mi olor sobre el?–Cuestionó a Geralt. –¿Por qué no muestra su cuello? 

Geralt arrugó la nariz molesto, intentando controlar sus impulsos posesivos de Alfa. 

–Si tuviera tu marca, no usaría supresores–Comentó Ciri, metiéndose en la plática en defensa del lobo. –Los ví en su bolso. 

El brujo posó su mirada sobre la menor, analizandola. –Interesante. 

Ciri sonrió levemente. 

Lambert se enderezó, moviendo sus pasos hacia la tienda que Jaskier ya había empezado a colocar para ambos.

–Tienes a una niña sorpresa Alfa a tu cuidado y a una Alfa de tu nivel ... ¿Para que quieres a un Omega?–Habló sin siquiera girarse hacia el lobo y las mujeres. –Dejalo en paz. 

–Eso no te corresponde decidirlo.

–Tienes razón, Bruja–Lambert volvió a sonreír. Había escuchado ciertas cosas de las personas durante sus contratos y Yennefer no era la excepción. –Y segun mis fuentes, tu eres la bruja que buscaba tener un hijo a toda costa ¿No?.

Yennefer se tensó en su lugar.

–Ya tienes a tu familia soñada.

–Lambert ...–Advirtió Geralt.

–Deberias estar feliz.

Y con eso, Lambert desaparció. 

Era cierto, Con Ciri y Geralt tenía una familia, personas que la apreciaban y la valoraban a pesar de todo.

Pero Geralt no la amaba, ni ella a él. 

–Yen, no le hagas caso.

–Dijo eso por qué se vió descubierto y no tenía con que más molestar a Geralt–Comentó Ciri.

–Tu y yo sabemos lo que hay entre nosotros–Aclaró el lobo.

–Lo sé–Respondió sin mirar a algo en específico. –Pero Jaskier no sabe nada.

Geralt suspiró. –Me ha estado evadiendo durante todo el trabajo 

–¿Puedo ayudar?–Preguntó la menor.

–Es algo que debo hacer yo, Ciri. 

–Date prisa, a esta manada le hace falta su Omega–Yennefer palmeó el hombro de Geralt antes de retirarse a su tienda. 

–No entiendo–Ciri estaba un poco confundida con la situación de Yennefer con Jaskier. –¿Se agradan o no?

–Tampoco lo entiendo yo–Geralt acarició la cabeza de la niña antes de levantarse y preparar su tienda.

Ciri descansaba en la misma tienda que Yennefer, pero Geralt no. Él tenía su propio lugar para descansar junto a Roach. 

Jaskier había sido al unico que le permitió acercarse demasiado a su espacio personal y desde que se alejaron, no había permitido que alguien más lo hiciera ... Y no quería, para Geralt, Jaskier era el único con ese privilegio, y Ciri, por ahora. 

.  
.

Jaskier y Lambert habían terminado de armar su tienda rápido e inmediatamente se metieron a descansar y pagar la deuda del bardo.

Un masaje.

El bardo había notado a Lambert más callado y pensativo durante varios minutos, cosa extraña llevando un gran rato viajando con él. 

–¿Pasa algo?

–Hmm–Lambert gruñó, analizando si debía o no hablar.

–Por favor, no gruñas–Pidió el bardo. –Me costó mucho interpretar los gruñidos de un brujo y ahora parece como si debiera empezar de nuevo.

Lambert rió, divertido y más relajado.

–Asi me gusta–Jaskier había pasado de tener una expresión confundida y curiosa a una juguetona y feliz en menos de un minuto. A Lambert aún le parecía curioso eso del Omega. 

–Esta celoso–Soltó el brujo.

–¿Quien?

–Geralt

Jaskier volvió a cambiar de expresión, una más seria y melancólica. –¿Por qué lo estaría?

–Por que yo puedo estar contigo y él no–Lambert se acomodó en una posición mas cómoda para conversación. –Y por qué traes mi olor encima.

–No tiene sentido.

–¿Ah, no?

–No, el tiene a Yennefer–Jaskier comenzó a a guardar su Laúd, evitando mirar a Lambert durante la conversación. –Una alfa perfecta para otro Alfa perfecto, como debe ser.

–Asi que ... ¿Geralt es un Alfa perfecto?–Preguntó el brujo.

Jaskier se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Era bueno con ellas, por algo es un poeta y músico, pero no era bueno midiendo lo que decía a veces. 

–Yo ... Eh ... Es un decir ... Ya sabes ... 

–¿Todavía lo amas?–Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

–Si–Respondió Jaskier, deteniendo sus acciones sin levantar la vista. –Lo he intentado ¿Sabes? ... Pero es difícil.

–Jaskier, de verdad te aprecio–El brujo ya estaba cambiando de posición nuevamente, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. –Pero deja de lamentarte y llorar por cosas que tienen solución. 

–Se dice fácil

–Lo es.

–No con Geralt, no es de palabras. 

–Lo sé, pero tú pareces motivarlo a hablar. 

Jaskier no respondió, se quedó en el mismo lugar pensando.

–¿Cómo están tus heridas?

–Mejor, te devolveré tu ropa en cuanto logremos volver a la ciudad.

–No te preocupes, puedes usarla el tiempo que quieras.

–¿A Eskel no le molestará vernos llegar con tu olor sobre mi?

–Mi Omega confía en mí–Declaró el Alfa. –A diferencia de tu Alfa idiota. 

–Geralt no es mi alfa.

–Si, claro–Lambert le dió la espalda a Jaskier, listo para dormir. –Son tal para cual.

–¿Que quieres decir?

Un ronquido fue lo único que el bardo recibió por respuesta.

–¿Lambert? 

El brujo respiraba lento, tranquilo y constante, indicando que estaba dormido desde la perspectiva del bardo.

–Jodidos brujos y sus estúpidos hábitos.

–Jodidos Omegas y su estúpido drama

Jaskier perdió el equilibrio por el susto de no esperar ya una respuesta, y se estrelló contra el suelo. –Maldita sea, Lambert, creí que estabas dormido.

–Es la única forma en que dejas de hablar y te callas.

–Adoras mi voz

–Si no te callas, yo mismo voy y te encierro con Geralt en este momento.

–¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

–Les haría un favor.

–No sé cómo Eskel logra aguantarte.

–Lo mismo me preguntó ¿Porque Geralt se enamoró de ti?

–Tengo mis encantos

–Sigues hablando

–Tu sigues respondiendo

Lambert fingió moverse para levantarse, provocando que Jaskier se acostará de inmediato a su lado.

–No, no, no.

–Callate y duérmete.

El bardo no respondió obedeciendo las palabras del alfa.

–Si Geralt supiera que tienes mi olor por qué tu ropa se quedó atascada en un árbol y la deshiciste al intentar liberarte, se avergonzaría de sus celos. 

–¡Lambert!

–Más aún cuando sepa que los rasguños de tu espalda fueron causados por el mismo árbol y no por un Alfa.

–Si Eskel supie-

Lambert volvió a fingir levantarse, está vez, tomando a Jaskier por su playera y empezar a arrastrarlo levemente.

–¡Tu empezaste!–Jaskier se había aferrado a su brazo en un intento de detener los movimientos del Alfa.

–Duermete ya

–¡Pues deja de hablarme y provocarme!

El Alfa gruñó cansado, mientras el Omega aún seguía quejándose.

No entendía como Geralt se había enamorado de alguien tan diferente y opuesto a él.

Y hablando de él ...

Geral estaba furioso.

Desde su tienda podía sentir y oler claramente el movimiento en la tienda de Jaskier y Lambert. Quería poner sus manos sobre la garganta de Lambert y alejar a Jaskier de él.

Estúpidas Emociones ... Estúpidos celos. 


End file.
